tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Callie Carrion
⮜ Beth Blake Desiree Drake ⮞ Callie Carrion is the second-in-command of the main three [[ABC Mew Mew|'ABC Mews']] who search for other Mews like them to join their team. She is an energetic, lively young woman. |-|Normal= |-|Mew= About : Callie is a 21-year-old college woman studying sociology while minoring in the arts, specifically drama and theater. She adores musicals and traditional theater, but also loves modern media and pretty much anything that can get her in the spotlight. She is brimming with energy, passionate about the arts, though she'd chosen her particular field of study because she also wanted to understand social relationships. Callie is good friends with Aisha Avida and Beth Blake. : Callie is very energetic and peppy. She always tries to see the good side of things and is usually one of the first people to initiate a conversation. She hardly ever seems upset or frustrated since she shrugs off bad news and finds ways to look at things positively. Though she can be a bit imposing, she only wants people to be happy and will do her best to cheer them up or keep them in good spirits. Callie is also obsessed with social media, on it very often and keeping up to date with crazy news of all kinds. Her friends wonder whether she even sleeps sometimes! : Callie loves fruity foods, sunny days, pop music, and socializing. Becoming A Mew : Callie's Wish : Callie has always been a very joyful girl, never letting anything get her spirits down. She, however, knows what it’s like to feel hurt. She grew up in a difficult home and had to cope by staying away from it as often as possible, joining as many clubs and meeting as many people to hang around with as possible. When she eventually moved out, she cherished her freedom. She initially wanted to be an actress and started pursuing jobs looking for a face to work with. Although she’d snagged some small local theater jobs, she went to college to study something academic as well. She loved the attention she got from her jobs though, playing little roles in local plays and sometimes showing up on the news with groups she volunteered or worked with. : The night the shooting star arrived, she was actually just heading home after a night out with some classmates in her drama class. She was so taken aback by the sight that she dropped her phone. She was distracted, but seeing the star gave Callie hope. She wished to be able to make people happy, to share her joy for life with others. After becoming a Mew, she was excited. Callie didn’t know why or how she became this being, but she took to her new power quite quickly and started going around helping people as a Mew, getting her face out and being gossiped about online. : Forming The ABC Mews :After a few days, Callie had to return to classes. She met with her two friends and made it somewhat obvious that something had happened to her over the weekend, which immediately prompted the other two to admit the same. The three all realized the shooting star had affected them and that there were more Mews to be found. Callie agreed to take the summer to look for more of these Mews, eager for new adventure in her life. : Contribution :Callie contributes her social skills to the group—she manages social media to find out what rumors there are about strange new Mews popping up around the country so that the girls know where to try looking. She is essentially second-in-command for the trio and takes care of research. She also helps out with recruiting, but leaves some of the harder recruiting to Beth, who handles it better. Mew Form : ABC Weapon C.png ABC Mew Mark C.png Chipmunk.jpg Cranberry.jpg Crystal (AnnikaDoll).png Callie is associated with the letter C''' and becomes '''Mew Cranberry Crystal. She has an entirely red color scheme, wearing red crystal trim on her outfit. She has the DNA of a Chipmunk '''but not any extra abilities from it. Her associated food is '''Cranberry '''and her instrument is a '''Cimbasso. :As a Mew, Callie fights with the power of Crystal, summoning blasts of it in her attack and trapping foes in it. Her weapon is the Cranberry Cimbasso Cannon which she holds upright on her knee and fires with a trigger to shoot crystal blasts, rather than holding it sideways like a traditional cannon. Mew Cranberry Crystal attacks with Ribbon Cranbasso Crescendo. Callie’s Mew Mark is a red pair of chipmunk ears on her inner thigh. Username :On the ABC Mew Messenger, Callie’s username is CrystalCutie, and she types in the same bright red color as her Mewfit. She tends to type rapidly yet hardly makes any spelling errors and is oddly precise. She also tends to use a lot of emojis and exclamation points. : Relationships : Main *'Aisha Avida:' Callie loves hanging out with Aisha, even when she’s not in the mood for peppiness. She will sometimes go out to concerts with her or sit around gossiping about their classes. Callie actually taught Aisha a lot about using social media and got her to meet new people. *'Beth Blake:' Callie was afraid of Beth at first, unused to such a personality as hers when she was a teenager. She, however, tried her best to be upbeat and kind to her, and despite the fact that Beth rescinded her forwardness at first, she warmed to her and they became closer. The two now like to joke around with one another when Beth isn’t busy trying to be cool and broody. : Other * Desiree Drake: The two like to bond over theater, sharing common interests in storytelling. Desiree enjoys the grand screenplays while Callie is a fan of the art of acting and form. The two often share such things with one another, discussing what books would make a good play. * Eris Earhart: Callie enjoys speaking with Eris, who is as excited about things as she is and has no problems keeping up with her spastic attitudes. Callie often likes to help Eris learn about all kinds of modern trends and other things, since she is usually quite behind the times and is a lot less new-fashioned than Callie. * Faridah Fila: 'Callie usually talks to Faridah to give her pop culture "lessons" and advice so that she is able to get back up to speed with her own generation after being disconnected for a while. At times, the bursts of information and energy Callie sends can be a bit much for Faridah, but the two still enjoy talking to one another nonetheless. * [[Grace Greenberg|'Grace Greenberg]]: '''At first, Callie is kind of put off by Grace because of her interest in bugs. Although outgoing, Callie is somewhat hesitant around bugs. However, as the two get to know one another, Callie is more comfortable with Grace's interests and starts to ask a lot of questions. Periodically, she will share bug-related images such as memes or GIFs to Grace to make her laugh. *Heather Havana: Callie adores heather's enthusiasm and strong heart. She loves to swap selfies with her on the regular. They will also swap info about their chosen field of study, with Callie sharing a lot of musical theater performances she finds online to Heather, or recommending specific works to her since her beach friend is always looking for something new to watch. :(To be edited)''' Trivia *Callie was originally going to be a psychology student, and her personality was not nearly as peppy. Category:Mew Mews Category:Annika's Pages Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:ABC Mew Mew Category:Members of the ABC Mews Category:Mews with Rodent Genes Category:Red Mews Category:Weapon Users: Guns Category:Weapon Users: Horn Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Weapon Users: Crystal